The invention relates to absorbers, particularly absorbers for electromagnetic radiation, particularly such radiation at microwave frequencies.
It is often of advantage to be able to treat incident microwave energy in such a way that it is not reflected back to source. However, such energy is not readily absorbed, and can accordingly be reflected to source, so indicating the whereabouts of a body on which it is incident.